É Você
by Primulla
Summary: Kaoru aguarda Kenshin, seguindo como o ritmo de um rio, às vezes solitário, mas continuo..." Songfic, só um pouquinho lemon... .


N/A: A música tema é "É Você" do cd Tribalistas da Marisa Monte, Carlinhos Brown e Arnaldo Antunes. Devo lembrar tb que esses personagens não são de minha autoria, mas sim de Nobuhiro Watsuki, eu apenas os tomei emprestado pra escrever essa pequena história. De resto, espero que vcs gostem, pois eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic! Então, por favor, me enviem reviews! Seja pra elogiar, criticar ou dar sugestões, ficarei imensamente feliz de receber noticias de vcs. Obrigada por lerem! Até a próxima!   
  
*************************  
  
É Você... Só Você...  
  
POR PRIMULLA  
  
"É você, Só você, Que na vida vai comigo agora  
  
Nós dois na floresta e no salão  
  
Nada mais  
  
Deita no meu peito e me devora  
  
Na vida só resta seguir  
  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto rio afora."  
  
Chovia. Chovia muito. Kaoru olhava o cair incessante de água com os olhos pensativos. Um suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios enquanto ela via a chuva cair melancolicamente. Chovia há muitos dias e ela parecia estar se deixando dominar pela tristeza dos dias cinzas e úmidos.   
  
-- Mamãe -- chamou uma voz de criança, enquanto ela sentia as mãos pequeninas do filho se segurarem em seu quimono. Então, ela sorriu e em seus olhos brilhou uma alegria tão radiante quanto o brilho do sol. Ela abaixou-se e segurou as mãozinhas gorduchas de Kenji. Ele riu deliciado, atirando-se nos braços dela. Kaoru o amparou com ternura, enquanto ele encostava a cabeça no colo dela, suspirando. Lentamente o pequeno foi se deixando tomar pelo sono, pois ele estava exausto de tanto brincar com a pequena espada de madeira e correr feliz como qualquer criança na idade dele. Kaoru o embalou suavemente em seus braços, não mais se incomodando com a chuva e os dias cinzas, pois com Kenji seus dias eram claros e felizes. Ela então acariciou os cabelos ruivos como os de Kenshin com carinho, observando o filho adormecido sem poder conter um sorriso de felicidade e paz. Kenji havia enchido sua alma de uma alegria única, ele a tornava forte para sorrir e continuar a esperar por Kenshin. Durante todos aqueles anos ela muitas vezes sentiu suas forças enfraquecerem, o medo, a insegurança enchia lhe o peito e por muito pouco ela não fraquejou entregue a incerteza e fragilidade que vez ou outra sobrevinha sobre ela, e foi no seu amor pelo filho e por Kenshin que ela encontrou coragem e forças para não se deixar consumir tais sentimentos. E isso a mantinha forte, de pé, quando tudo mais lhe parecia desabar, pois ela os amava com todas as suas forças e neles ela encontrava razão para continuar diante de qualquer dúvida ou obstáculo.   
  
Kaoru deitou Kenji no futon e o cobriu com uma manta. Ele mexeu-se inquieto e então encontrou a pequena espada de madeira que Yahiko lhe havia feito para brincar, sossegando por fim. E ela sorriu novamente pensando em como ele era parecido com o pai, ambos eram obstinados, fortes, mas também eram gentis, afetuosos... Kenji a ajudava a suportar as saudades que sentia a cada partida de Kenshin, com seu sorriso tão bonito e parecido com o do pai, pelo aperto inocente de suas mãos junto das dela ou na alegria infinita de seu riso de criança, ele aplacava a solidão das horas infindáveis que se arrastavam tornando-se dias, semanas, meses de espera pela volta de Kenshin, que continuamente vagava pelo país em busca de respostas que apenas ao coração dele pertenciam. Sempre seria assim...   
  
Ela ouvia a chuva cair e sonhava com o dia em que ele finalmente ficaria em casa e eles veriam a cerejeira florir e veriam Kenji crescer, juntos... Pensar em todas as coisas que ela e Kenshin fariam juntos trouxe um calor gostoso no corpo de Kaoru. Estavam casados há tanto tempo, mesmo assim, quando ele a tocava ela parecia se desfazer, as mãos ásperas dele pelo uso da espada eram hábeis em proporcionar os mais doces dos prazeres no corpo dela... Kaoru lembrava-se dos beijos que traziam os olhos violetas um tom âmbar, capaz de acender a mais ardente das chamas dentro dela. Na intimidade do quarto deles, os lábios de Kenshin eram voluptuosos, exigentes, tornando-a submissa da paixão audaciosa de seu marido...  
  
Ela tremia ao se lembrar, corando, levemente febril, ansiosa... E quando ele chegasse, os meses, as semanas, os dias, as horas infindáveis que ela ficou sem ele passariam rápidas, velozes, esquecidas por ele estar novamente junto dela...  
  
"É você, Só você, Que invadiu o centro do espelho  
  
Nós dois na biblioteca e no saguão  
  
Ninguém mais  
  
Deita no meu leito e se demora  
  
Na vida só resta seguir  
  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto rio afora."  
  
Kenshin a encontrou sentada a observar o filho deles. E ele não pode conter um sorriso terno, o frio que sentia, as roupas molhadas, o cansaço da longa viagem se tornava nada diante da imagem de Kaoru. Quando ela havia se tornado tão importante para ele? Em que momento ele passou a viver por ela, mantendo-se vivo apenas pra voltar para ela? Não importava mais, ela e Kenji eram tudo para ele. Kaoru era como a mais essencial parte de seu ser, pois ela parecia capaz de compreender seus silêncios e quando tudo lhe parecia confuso e triste, ela o acolhia junto dela, acalentando-lhe o espírito, e então, no calor dos braços dela ele deixava de ser o retalhador, o andarilho perdido ou um homem dividido, ele era apenas Kenshin Himura e ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo por isso.  
  
Ela pareceu sentir sua presença, pois ela virou-se e quando os olhos azuis escuros dela encontraram os olhos dele, o sorriso dela se abriu e Kenshin se sentiu finalmente em casa.  
  
-- Kenshin... - ela sussurrou indo até ele, abraçando-o com força, aquecendo-o com o calor morno do corpo dela, e ele sorriu, o rosto abrigado na curva do pescoço dela, apertando-a em seus braços.   
  
-- Eu voltei Kaoru - ele disse encostando agora seu rosto no dela, as lágrimas quentes dela misturando-se com as gotas de chuva que ainda escorriam pelo rosto dele.  
  
-- Seja bem vindo - ela sussurrou e ele beijou-lhe as lágrimas, antes de lhe tomar os lábios num beijo apaixonado. Beijaram-se a fim de afastar a saudade que tornavam seus dias tão longos, aplacar a imensa solidão que suas vidas tinham sido longe um do outro e tomar um pouco mais da felicidade de estarem novamente juntos.  
  
-- Está todo molhado... Precisa tomar um banho quente - disse Kaoru, suas bocas ainda muito próximas. Ele concordou.  
  
Ela o levou pra o banho, tirando-lhe as roupas molhadas, deixando suas mãos pequenas deslizaram pela pele fria dele aquecendo-a com seus toques suaves. Kenshin suspirou com deleite, enquanto ela o ajudava entrar no furo e ele sentia a água quente envolveu-lhe o corpo. Kaoru também tirou seu roupão e entrou no furo, sentando-se atrás de Kenshin e ele se acomodou entre as pernas dela, encostando sua cabeça no peito dela. Ela lavou-lhe os cabelos longos, e foi lhe contando das travessuras de Kenji, de como Yahiko e Tsubame pareciam finalmente prontos para avançar no relacionamento deles, ou como o discípulo se tornava dia a dia mais forte e aplicado. Contou-lhe da carta que Megumi havia lhe escrito há algumas semanas e que tinha se perguntado por onde andaria Sanosuke, pois ainda não tinha chegado nenhuma noticia dele, mas que de certo aquele brigão estava usando sua força para ajudar alguém. Kaoru esfregou as costas de Kenshin, o peito dele, as coxas... Ele suspirou, segurando-lhe as pernas enquanto as mãos dela seguiam pelo corpo dele, deslizante pelo sabão, provocante ao tocar-lhe os pontos mais sensíveis. A umidade quente do vapor tornando tudo levemente turvo ou seriam os sentidos dele que se inflamavam a cada toque dela?  
  
-- Sente se mais aquecido? - indagou Kaoru junto ao ouvido dele. A boca dela tocou-lhe a orelha numa caricia provocante. Kenshin gemeu baixinho.  
  
-- Sim, deixe-me retribuir - ele disse, virando-se para ficar de frente pra ela. Kaoru prendeu a respiração ao ver que os olhos violetas ardiam numa chama dourada, fazendo o coração dela acelerar, ansioso, então, ela viu a boca dele achegar-se à dela e lentamente cobri-la num beijo molhado, aquecido pelo calor do banho, voluptuoso. Uma das mãos dele a segurou pela nuca, trazendo a boca dela para mais perto, permitindo que sua língua explorasse a umidade quente da boca dela, tornado o beijo cada vez mais profundo, enquanto a outra acariciava a parte interna da coxa dela, fazendo com que Kaoru fosse invadida pelas mais loucas e deliciosas sensações. Os beijos de Kenshin tinham se tornado exigentes, os dedos dele entre suas coxas, audaciosos, senhores dos tremores que sacudiam todo o corpo dela... Kaoru sentiu um gemido rouco de deleite e protesto lhe escapar dos lábios quando a boca dele abandou a sua e começou a descer pelo pescoço dela, saboreando a pele úmida dela, descendo numa trilha de fogo, encontrando pouso nos seios firmes dela, que se erguiam para ele num convite tentador, Kenshin não era homem de recusar um convite, por isso, ele tomou um dos seios na boca, acariciando-o com a língua, mordiscando-o de leve, sentindo Kaoru se mexer lânguida junto do corpo dele, a água morna a mover-se por entre os corpos deles como mãos insinuantes que os estimulava mais e mais, tornado-os afoitos em seus toques e beijos. Kaoru sentia-se derreter nos braços de Kenshin, ardendo, querendo mais e mais... Ela ergueu a cabeça dele com as mãos e ela lhe tomou os lábios num beijo ainda mais exigente que os dele, a boca dela subjugava o sentidos dele, arrastando o retalhador pra a mais insinuantes das batalhas, tornando-o escravo do calor dos braços dela, do enlace das pernas macias dela em torno do corpo dele, dos movimentos sensuais do corpo dela junto do dele... Kenshin estava a ponto de explodir e sem querer prolongar mais aquela tortura, ele a tirou do furo, mal colocaram o roupão, apressados foram para o quarto deles e assim que as portas deslizaram nas costas dele, Kenshin tomou Kaoru novamente em seus braços e eles se beijaram com sofreguidão, as respirações arfantes, os corpos consumidos pelo desejo latente. Tombaram na macieza do futon e Kenshin afastou o roupão de Kaoru para encontrar o mais doce dos paraísos. Eles se amaram com abandono, entre as quatro paredes do quarto deles, eles se entregavam um ao outro, unindo-se da forma mais plena. E quando tudo terminou, ele a abraçou com carinho, descansando a cabeça entre os seios dela, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo satisfeito... Kaoru lhe acariciou os cabelos num afago terno, ouvindo o silêncio dele, enquanto ele lentamente adormecia junto dela. Kenshin permitiu que o sono o tomasse, pois ele estava no único lugar que ele se sentia seguro, onde nada lhe afligia a alma, onde a mais plena felicidade o recepcionava.   
  
Kaoru sentiu-o adormecer, e ela sorriu satisfeita por ele estar de volta. Ela lhe acariciou o rosto e percebeu que a cicatriz dele lhe parecia dia a dia mais clara, como se estivesse se apagando... E ela suspirou, fechando os olhos, e pensando que quando a chuva parasse, eles poderiam se sentar na grama à sombra das cerejeiras e ver as pequenas Sakuras dançarem ao vento, e então, seria mais um dia perfeito na vida dela...  
  
"Na vida só resta seguir  
  
Um ritmo, um pacto e o resto rio afora."  
  
**** Fim **** 


End file.
